


Watashi no Purotekutā

by TheLazerBeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Ill spend a whole day on each chapter, Ill try to make it as long as i can, Im really gonna try, Its finna be hype, Ive been thinking about this for a long ass time, M/M, Mega-cross over, Multi, Other, Probably only on weekend ill update though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazerBeam/pseuds/TheLazerBeam
Summary: No matter if you hold magic, youre a demigod, you control elements, you summon demons, or anything else of the kind. It doesn't matter in the dimension of Una. Everyone can summon a protector.But in this case a protector means so much more.Protector- A person or thing that defends someone or something.Una Protector- Your forever companion, life force, and your stabilisation of existence.





	Watashi no Purotekutā

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome thee to thy story XD Oh and Una is pronounced YOU-NA.

Mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes right? I mean even god messes up sometimes.  ~~ **Like that time he created the universe**~~. But Una. Una was special. Where all gods, humans, hybrids, and everyone else could be themselves but sadly over time everyone forgot about it. Una could be a replica of earth. But Una was the best if you would ask one of it's residents. 

Una was larger, no pollution, Una was sentient, it was bigger and better. Even in scores of advancement. And you though earth's computers and IPhones were all that. Ha! Don't play with me! Una made those things hundreds of years ago. 

It was only recently that Una had opened up it's gateways again. Which meant that anyone could come to Una. Such joy and happiness right? No you're wrong. As it's been so long no one knows the correct way or where the gateways are until- 

This ain't no narrator-bullshit-ass-story. Let's get on with the story. 

 

***-----------------------**

Red eyes swept across the crystal castle and the rest of it's grounds. "It's time to reopen you isn't it?" As if answering, which it was, the ground shook and the wind blew. "Ok, ok Una I get it. You think I'll find them?"

The wind harshly blew once more. "I will won't I? Time to tell the others. You'll have the rest of your children Una, soon. Very soon." 

The red eyed stranger turned around to see woman with glowing yellow eyes. "Come. It's time to go." 

***-----------------------**

Across the world, in different universes, and in different times people were sent letters. 

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_You are invited to attend Una Academy. A drop of your blood on the gold coin inside the envelop is all that is needed to register. Do not worry about housing, clothing or anything of the like. Una Academy will provide that for you._

_Una Academy is a type of boarding school that gives help to those like you control your inner 'power' whatever it may be in your case. Any family member(s) are free to come and will have free housing. We expect replies no later than a month after your letter is delivered._

_Liana Corbend, Headmaster of Una Academy_

_*_ **\-----------------------------**

_Percy Jackson_

_You are invited..._

_*_ **\-----------------------------**

_Hadrian Potter_

_You are invited..._

_*_ **\-----------------------------**

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_You are invited...._

_*_ **\----** **\-------------------------**

"Una Academy? Or Hogwarts? Una? Hogwarts? Hogwarts? Nah, Una." A little boy the age of 11 decided to go to Una Academy. Una for some reason felt familiar unlike Hogwarts' letter which seemed as if it was putting something nasty all over him. 

So Una it was. 

***----------------------------**

"Okasan! I don't want to go to Namimori anymore! I'm going to Una Academy, it says you can come with!"

"Okay Tsu-chan, when?"

"Says whenever, but no replies later than a month."

"Let's start packing then, your father doesn't have to know."

"Ok okasan!"

***---------------------------**

"All letters have been sent out, would you like to contact Kazuhiko-sama?"

"Oh yes Melinda, tell the red eyed freak and his yellow eyed sister to get over here. I have a feeling they'll be fulfilling their duties as protectors these couple of years." Though her words held fondness in them. 

"Yes,  Mistress."

***-------------------------**

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come. A boy who looked 10-years-old opened a set of large doors and made his way to a throne. "Cousin? Something you needed? I was just talking to the council and Una. We talked about reopening and we've already sent out letters as you should already know. So, you needed me Liana?"

"No I don't need you, I just called you because I wanted to see you." Liana transported the two strangers, and her servant, Melinda, to a courtyard with an outdoor sitting set with tea already out.

"Kazuhiko, I'd like you to get four special children. They-"

"You mean their my-" 

"Let me finish damnit. Now yes, they are." As she talked Liana reached forward to drink some tea while her crescent moon like earrings chimed. "There are also a few.....special ones other than them of course. I'll also need you to pick them up. Though I don't want to there are a few people I'll have to add to the register list of the Academy."

"I know Liana, Fate told me, as did Destiny at the meeting. Seems Mors has a master now. Very exciting indeed. The Moirai has told me that Zeus still holds his infamous temper. He should watch that around my mate. Be sure to warn him if you cross paths."

"Oh I will, lemon pie?" 

"Why of course Liana. When have I ever missed out on lemon pie?" Kazuhiko smiled. 

Liana watched her older cousin. Even though he looked 10, it didn't mean he was. Liana took in his features as did her cousin. 

Liana had sliver-ish blue mid-back hair and silver eyes. She wore a long white dress that barely scraped the ground when she walked and light blue shoes. 

Kiyoko, who hadn't really talked much, as she never does, had shoulder length pitch black hair and feline yellow eyes. She wore a long sleeved black button up shirt, below knee black skirt, and black dress shoes. She pushed up her black glasses on her nose as she drank some more tea. 

Kazuhiko had glowing red eyes, which somehow looked like they were crystals of all shades of colors in the right lighting. He had thigh length silver hair which was done up in a braid. He wore black jeans and a white button up like his sister, and knee length black boots. 

Melinda had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a standard maid outfit with cuffs and everything else of the like. She also had black horns sticking out of her head and a tail, what looked like it had a spade tip at the end. She was part of the succubi race.

"Liana, I believe our time will be cut short. We will have to pick them up in a weeks time. We still have a lot of this to do before. Kazuhiko has another meeting regarding the light and dark elves' disagreement over who rules what part of what forest. It was good seeing you Liana, we should do this again some time."

Kazuhiko gave a small pout. "So soon? Well it can't be helped. We'll see you another time Liana. Have a good day, you too Melinda."

"Yes, yes come here little freaks." Liana got up to hug the both of them. She just hoped everything wouldn't go left. Unfortunately she knew better. ' _Good luck Kazuhiko, Kiyoko... '_

***------------------------**

 

Kazuhiko dropped face first into his bed the second he got home. He got up and took a deep breath. "It's them Kiyoko, ours, we are their protectors, and their ours. I don't think I can do it. I've waited so long, and suffered so much......they'll accept us right?" 

"Of course Kazu, if they don't then...they aren't really  _ours_. Don't worry about it." Kiyoko leaned down to hug her brother. "No matter what we'll always be together."

Kazuhiko smiled. "It's been quite some day even though we rested with Liana, the meeting was too much. I hate being in this body but, the better to deceive your enemies."

She smiled and laid atop her brother. She only looked 11 too. "Let's go to sleep then too. I'll see you when we wake up."

"What? Wait no, sis? Sis!? Got damnit!"

Kiyoko silently snickered as her siblings breathing evened out. "Have a good night Kazu." Seconds later her eyelids got heavier and she too fell asleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how is it? I think I write better at 12:00am and on. XD Its about 4:05am right now. So I'm bout to go to sleep. Good night/day peeps! Oh and tell me if there are any mistakes at all I know there are some. I plan to take this story far into the sky XD. Ok time to post.. I think the keyboard is getting closer to my face- foenigjworo4969301ndoneoen


End file.
